The Story of Two Lovers
by DevilsGift
Summary: Sakura and sasuke been seperated for five years. but Sakura has gained a fiancee in those years. sasusaku. rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my 1st fanfic so I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_**Chapter1:Tomorrow **_

Sasuke eagerly waited for Sakura to come and play with him like they all did but usually she was the first one there. He wondered where she could be. Sasuke was 11 years-old while Sakura was 10 years-old. They had practically grown-up together because Sakura mom worked as Sasuke's caretaker. Sakura had always been with her mother to work so she was really the only person he had to play with.

"Sakura is this some kind of joke?! Cause if it is I'm not laughing!" he yelled but heard no response. He waited a little longer. He got impatient and got up to leave then he heard a voice.

"Sasuke! Wait! I'm here!" he looked down at the pick haired girl coming up the hill. She was out of breathe.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he looked at her as if something was different. "What's with the dress?" he asked noticing what it was.

"My mother told me to wear it because we were going out that's why I'm so late." She smiled.

"Well I guess I can cut you some slack this time." he smiled as he started to climb a tree.

* * *

The next day Sakura was late again leaving Sasuke to waiting for her again. He wondered what was keeping her today. He saw her walk up the hill.

"Hey Sakura, hurry up you slow poke!" she continued to walk up the hill. She finally made it up.

"Sakura, why didn't you run? You would've been up here faster."

"Sorry Sasuke, I got in trouble yesterday for getting the dress I had on yesterday dirty." She forced a smile.

"Does this mean that you can't play today." She shock her head yes. "Awww, That's no fun there's nothin' else to do." She frowned.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, you haven't been yourself for lately." They sat in the grass on a blanket.

"Why do you say that?" she smiled.

"Well for one, you started wearing skirt and dresses. Second you don't play much anymore and third you always look so depressed." He looked at her. She didn't answer.

"Well I have to go. My brother must be looking for me by now." Sasuke began to walk home.

"Sasuke I…!" He turned around. "Ahhh, never mind I'll see you tomorrow!" she smiled

"Yeah, tomorrow." He walked off.

* * *

"Sakura must be hiding something." Sasuke thought to himself. "She used to like climbing trees and getting all muddy and bruised up. That's when it used to be fun. Now she's some girly girl. She has gotten completely boring." He continued to think as he got to his house. He opened the door to see that his brother was with another woman. He walked past them as if he didn't see. He walked to his room and closed the door.

* * *

"Where is Sakura?! She's been late before but this is ridiculous!" He began to walk home. He saw Sakura run up the hill. It must have been important because he hadn't seen her run in a while.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." She was in tears. She hugged him. Feeling sorry for her, he hugged her back.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked her.

"Sasuke I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She hugged him tighter.

"Hey, stop crying so much. What's wrong with you?"

"My mother says that I going to live with my grandmother for awhile. She said I won't come back for about 5-6 years." Sasuke face looked shock.

"What do you mean you're going away, you can't?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"When are you leaving?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"Mom says tomorrow. I'm sorry!" she cried more.

"Let me take you home." He got down so that he could give her a piggy back ride. She got on his back, trying to calm down. He began to walk to her house.

* * *

"Sakura are you okay? Cause you know if you want you can always stay at my house and hide so you never have to go away." he continued walking.

"No, I don't want to worry my mother." She said trying not to cry.

"Why not? You'd like it and …I'd like it." He blushed. She didn't respond.

They where in front of her house so he let her down.

"Well, I'll be there tomorrow to watch you go." Sasuke looked disappointed.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll be back and I'll see you again, I swear." She said trying to hold back tears. She hugged him and ran inside her house. He smiled as he tried to hold back his tears.

* * *

Sasuke walked inside his house.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you so early getting home. Your girlfriend didn't dump you did she?"

"Shut up Itachi! I don't need this!" he walked into his room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The next day Sasuke ran to the train station trying to get there early so he would have enough time to tell her good-bye. He ran faster.

He finally got there he saw Sakura.

"Sakura, Wait up!" He tried to move through the crowd but slowly saw her disappear. "Sakura! Sakura!" He finally got through the crowd of people. He saw Sakura talking with her parents. "Sakura!" He smiled as he saw her. She turned to see him. She smiled but her parents push her on to the train. They back away from it as it start to pull off.

Sasuke ran after the train as Sakura was pulled into it by the conductor. Sasuke tripped and fell to ground. He heard his name and looked up. He saw Sakura waving at him. He got up and waved back.

"Bye Sakura see you soon his said to himself.

* * *

Well cut me some slack this is my first fic. Please criticize what you think I can improve it would be much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Okay obviously I haven't been on fanfiction in quite some time, and I apologize for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I think I might just re word the first chapter if not change it but that's a huge maybe. I plan to be spending more time on this fic so please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Change

Sasuke woke up between The sheets of his lavander bed spreading. he's chest being occupied by a sleeping woman. He grinned as he reminisce on the events that had transpired the night before. He got up from his bed without stirring the unconcious female. He stood tall as he felt triumphant at the prizes that he had receive for catching his prey. he walked towards a mirror looking at himself almost admiraly but stopped. Sasuke black hair clung to his face. his bare body, simply gorgeous, seemed to glimmer in the light. He went into the bathroom to rid himself of yet another woman's smell. This was now becoming a constant habit's of his. his mind on the next lucky girl to sleep in his arm tonight. No one girl could ever satisfy him for more that one night. He heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a somewhat seductive voice, slipping into his bathtub.

"Its Ino." He heard on the other side of the door figuring that it had to be the girl he had just finished sleeping with.

"Come in." He answered. The girl walked in. her long golden locks touching the arc of her back. his loose white shirt covered her. He found this quite un enjoyable. he opened his mouth speak. "Do you want to take a bath with me?" he asked already knowing her answer. Without saying anything she took off the white shirt and climb in. "So did you enjoy last night?" she asked making her checking adapt the color of red.

"Yes." she simply said. he found it humorous that all girls had managed to almost become speechless around them espeacially when he had just had them. he hoped that she would be pondering the moments that he was spending with her right now because when she left he would hav this mind set on yet another woman.

She had changed significantly in the last 6 years. He had felt betrayed by the fleeing Sakura. though he knew she had to go, he waited for at least a phone call a letter or a visit from the one person he had ever found worth caring about, but he never recieved it. So he found a way to deal withe abandonment of his friend. His tendency to sleep with different girls, he figured, was because he wanted to find a girl just like Sakura, but no other girl could ever compare. No, matter how much he tried to forget her, he never could bring himself to do it. it almost seemed impossible. Even taking a bath with a gorgeous girl couldn't seem to get his mind off of her. he felt weak. He spent most of his free time wondering how she must have looked now.

He was addicted to her.

* * *

Leaving the bathtub he heard the phone ring. He handed the beautiful blonde a towel and went to get it. he picked it up.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi, Is Sasuke there?" He heard a older woman's voice on the other line.

"Depends who's asking." He aswered.

"It's Mrs. Haruno." His heart almost skipped a beat. it was sakura's mom on the phone, they hadn't talked or seen each other since sakura left for her grandmother's.

"This is Sasuke. What do you want?" He said rudel remembering that it was her fault that sakura had go away.

"It's be awhile hasn't it."

"Not long enough." He said reamining angry and hostile.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you so early in the morning but I have a favor to ask of you."

"And what could you possibly want from me."

"It's not me, It Sakura." He nearly blushed.

"What does she want."

"She insist that you pick her up from the train station. She's coming back home." Sasuke completely forgot about the girl he was currently with.

"When does she want me to pick he up."

"Tomorrow at 6 p.m. she really wants to see you." Sasuke kind of disbelieved the statement. If he was important to her she would have contacted him herself and asked but she got her mo to do it for her.

"Fine, I'll do it." He agreed even though he was feeling doubtful of Mrs. Haruno's words.

"Thank you sasuke I'm sure she'll appreciate it. bye." he hung up the phone. He felt some what in excited and angry at the same time. He felt two arms embrace him from behind.

"Sasuke, can we go out some where?" The blonde beauty asked not able to see his face. She heard him mumble something but couldn't make it out. She couldn't help but ask him to repeat what he said.

"Get the hell out of my house and don't forget you stuff." she seemed surprised.

"What do you mean get out."

"Are you stupid?" he turned around. "do you not understand english, or are you just stupid? I said get out. I'll have another one of you tommorrow anyway." The poor gir appeared as if you was about to cry. "Aww! are you about to cry? don't act as if you didn't know I would drop you as soon as i had a chance. you'd have to be an idiot. At least you were good for a ride." He said making tears run down her face. She couldn't help but do what he said and run out the house in tears. He felt somewhat satisfied with making her cry. At least he could see Sakura Tommorrow and hopeful get her to explain why he hadn't heard from her in so long.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter flames are welcomed and everything else. any way if you enjoyed it I'm happy but if you don't I understand. Anyway review, review, review. and I promise the other chapters will be better I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is me trying to update as soon as I can. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime in any way.

Chapter 3

Sasuke stood at the train station. He looked at his watch then looked for the girl with the pink hair. He tapped his shoe rather impatiently. He felt anxious waiting for her to arrive. He almost felt like a child again awaiting her arrival, though he knew he was far from that. It had been a long time since he had been a child, it was at the spot that he stood now that he had stopped being a mere child. in his world there wasn't any space for him to be a child anymore. He couldn't bring himself to smile. He wasn't even sure if he was happy or just angry and ready to take it out on her, but he couldn't know until he saw her and looked into her blue eyes. He searched for her in the crowd of people; She couldn't have changes so much that he couldn't recognize her or had he changed so much that she couldn't recognize him. He hoped that was not the case as he began to watch the train passangers. He saw the people quickly come off trying not to miss her. The amount of the people began to lessen. He began to think that she wasn't coming, she must have changed her mind at the last moment and not come, no Sakura wouldn't do anything like that unless she really changed as a person. He worried as he searched for her when every person seemed to be out of the train, reunited with they family and friends, and departed. he watched as the door closed to the train and got ready to pull off. he looked around in confusion. Where was she? did she miss the train or did she not come off the train, what happen to her?

"Sakura!" he shouted making sure that he wasn't going to leave without her. the people began to clear giving him view to see who remained but it wasn't many. He walked across the plat form searching for her. where was she did she not know where to find him. did she get off at the wrong stop? where was she?

* * *

After an hour of searching he gave up. she must not have been there; she had to be gone. he sat down on a nearby bench next to a girl reading a book. she calm and composed as she kept her legs crossed a hat covering her head. he put his heads in his hand wondering if he should leave stay. The girl looked over at him.

"May I ask what's wrong?" She asked.

"I was supposed to pick someone up but I don't think she's here." He answered not once lifting his head from his hands.

"Did you ask the information desk to help find her." She said trying to be helpful.

"No, but she must be gone by now."

"I'm pretty sure if you go to the counter and ask her to find her she'll be here. " She said trying to be helpful.

"I guess I can try?" He got up from his seat and went towards the information desk. when he got there he went toward the information person.

"Can you call for Sakura Haruno?" He asked

"No problem" the woman picked up a phone and got on the intercom. "Sakura Haruno, to the information desk, Sakura Haruno, to the information desk please, thank you." The woman put the phone down. "If she's here, she will come here." the woman smiled. He turned away and started turned to look for a pink hair girl like he remembered his best friend. he felt a tap at his shoulders he turned to the girl from earlier.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Sasuke, it's me. sakura." She took off her hat revealing her long pink hair(A/N: I know it's really short but that doesn't even sound sexy).

"Sakura?" He stared at her in awe. She wasn't the sakura he remember. she had become petite and she had gotten all her womanly curves and in all the right places. he expected a tomboyish girl to come back, not this lady like girl who was simply beautiful.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" He snapped out of his daze.

"I'm sorry, let me get your bags." He had never been left speechless by any girl. she was so pretty she couldn't help it, she wasn't like the other girls. He picked up her bags and began leading her to his car.

"If my bags are to heavy I could always carry one." She said even though it appeared that he was having no trouble.

"Don't worry about it we're almost at my car any way." they finally got to his car. He placed the bags in the trunk and opened the passenger door for her like a gentle man and the got in to drive.

* * *

Being in the car together was alittle awkard especially with the silence. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to say it. He felt like if he said something that she would hate him.

"So, How has it been?" She said making the first sound.

"Good I guess. how about you?"

"Everythings been great." there was the silence again

"How's your grandmother?" He just had to hear her speak again.

"She's ok. how's your brother?"

"He's fine." He said kind of snarling under her breathe. "So, how long were you waiting for me at the station?"

"About four hours." she said.

"But your train only came an hour ago."

"My grandmother acciendentally told my mother the wrong time. So I was on a the earlier train." He was surprised. the old sakura might hvae been a little angry about waiting so long but she was so composed as if it didn't matter. "So why do you seem so tense? Lossen up a little bit." She saw him clutching the wheel.

"Sorry, I just wasn'e expecting..." He stopped.

"Wasn't expecting what?"

"You to look the way you do." He blushed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it.

"Come on tell me."

"It's just, how do I put this, I wasn't expecting you to look like such a girly girl."

"Oh, are you disappointed?"

"No not at all. It just caught me off guard."

"Well I'm sorry for changing so much?"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not really your fault."

"I guess not."

"We're at your house. he said pulling into the driveway.

"Alright. " she got out of the car when it came to a stop. He got out as well and got her bags and put them at the door. when he was done, he got back into his car. " thank you sasuke. it was nice to see you again."

"You too Sakura." he pulled off.

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter sucks but it's need. anyway please review I to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way.

Chapter 4

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. His mind tried to process the sakura he had just seen. he compared the old Sakura and the new one. Sakura had become so elegant, so extravagant, so... Beautiful. He could still remember the why she appeared before him. her black dress flowing with her every move, her movement as if she was floating on air, and when she let down her long pink hair it seemed to be that of an angel. Every time he thought about it he'd blush.

_Sakura, why did you change so much? When you said that you were going to live with you're grandmother to become more lady like; I wasn't expecting it. _He thought to himself. She was just so beautiful he didn't know what to do with himself. She was too pretty to keep untouched yet too innocent to be tainted. His heart beat at a immense rate thinking about her. _She's so beautiful. How could that be Sakura._ He thought to himself. He had always wondered what she would look like but he never expected what he saw. He could still remember her soft smile. He had to hear her beautiful voice once again. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to her house.

"Hello," He heard her angelic vocals.

"Hey Sakura." He said.

"Oh Sasuke, how are you? You where so quiet yesterday in the car we didn't really get to talk." Sakura said.

"I'm fine. I wanted to know what you were doing this weekend?" He said trying not to sound nervous.

"Nothing really. Just trying to unpack my stuff. Why do you ask?"

"Some friends and I were going to the beach and stay at a hotel in Kirigakure. You want to go?" He said thinking she was going to say no.

"I'd love too but I don't have any money, I'm sorry. Maybe next time." She said. He really wanted her to go.

"I have you covered. Just come."

"I couldn't possibly impose on you like that. Really it's okay, I'll come next time." Sakura said.

"You would impose on me if you didn't come." Sakura was silent for a moment. "So are you coming?" He asked.

"Alright, I'll come. I'll pay you back." She said

"Don't worry about it. I want you to go. That way we can catch up." Sasuke said smiling. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, then."

"Alright, Tomorrow. I look forward to it." He felt fulfilled. "Bye Sasuke."

"Good-bye." He hung up. He was going to see her again. He was more excited then he had been in awhile.

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to Sakura's house. He got out of the car examine himself to make sure that everything is perfect. He peered in his side view mirror to check his hair. He walked to the house door and knocked on it. He heard foot step behind the door and then saw it open.

"Sasuke," He saw Sakura standing in the doorway wearing a blouse with a black frilly skirt. Her pink hair was in a pony-tail.

"Um- Sakura," He said catching himself before he started drooling. "You look," He paused. "Nice. Are you ready to go?" She shock her head.

"Yeah I'm ready."She began to pick up her bag but Sasuke stopped her and picked it up for her.

"Let me carry this for you." He said carry them to his car.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura said closing the door behind her. He was glad that he was going to have some time to be with her. He just wanted to be with her. He opened the trunk of his car and put the two bags in the back and closed it. Sakura sat in the passengers seat as Sasuke got in and started the car. He felt like a love sick puppy. He had to get over this. If it was any other girl he would have probably had slept with her the day she came. He took a deep breathe and relaxed himself and pulled off.

"It's an hour and a half drive, I hope you don't mind do you?" She shock her head.

"No I'm just glad we can see each other again Sasuke." He saw the smile on her face and smiled. He felt his heart thump in his chest. She was so adorably cute. why couldn't he just treat her the same as he did all the other girls. He wanted to be mad for her not calling him or contacting her anyway but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He clutched the wheel of the car. He saw that she began fiddling with her hand nervously.

"Sasuke," She said her smile faded. "Are you mad at me?" SHe asked as if she was reading his mind. He wanted to say yes but all that would leave his lips was,

"Of course not." She looked even more disappointed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know you have to be mad." She said. "I wanted to call you but so many things came up. I picked up the phone to call you a couple of times but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm so sorry." She continued. "I hope you can forgive me." He could see she was sincere about the apology but He couldn't but still be a little angry.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You must of had you're reason." He didn't look at her once. He kept driving. He didn't want to look at her. He was scared to. He was scared that if he looked at her he would falling in love with her and then She would leave him again. He wasn't sure if he could bare that. not again.

* * *

Okay finally posting. I ope you guys enjoy the chapter I'm trying to update as fast as I can. but if you guys like story with angst and romance check out stories by DevilPriestess(My besty) they're pretty good. on another note I'm apologize for the long wait. Please forgive me. I also apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes. And last but not least, Please review!


End file.
